


[Podfic] Overheard

by Boompowkablam



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Demisexual Daryl Dixon, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Jesus (Walking Dead) is a Little Shit, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam/pseuds/Boompowkablam
Summary: This is a podfic of TooRational's story.Nothing good ever comes from listening to other people's conversations.Especially when they're about you.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Overheard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overheard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687901) by [TooRational](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooRational/pseuds/TooRational). 



> First off Thank you TooRational for letting me make this!!!! I had so many problems trying to get this out but its finally here. I'm going to put out the second part at some point but I have to go on a small hiatus . Shits been getting crazy over here so im going to have get that in order before I am aloud to have any fun. Any way as always i hope you enjoy and this is not the worst. Leave comments if you would like. If you want to chat you can find me on tumblr Im boompowkablam over there too.

**Text:** [Overheard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687901)

**Author:** [TooRational](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooRational/pseuds/TooRational)

**Reader:** [BoomPowKablam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam)

**Length:** 39.18

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uzpn0q45zf2rwsi/Overheard.mp3/file)


End file.
